Time Twist
by nyan-himeko
Summary: Draco dan Hermione baru saja resmi berpacaran dan saat itu muncul seorang gadis bernama Emilly. Sebenarnya siapa sih Emilly dan kenapa ia memanggil Draco Kakek buyut?


**Time Twist**

**Author** : Nixie Starlight  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Teen Romance, Family, Sci-fi, Alternate Universe  
><strong>Rating<strong> : T  
><strong>Length<strong> : Oneshoot  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Harry Potter punya J.K Rowling, Impossible kalau menjadi punya aku. Cerita sepenuhnya milik otakku yang udah keluar asap.  
><strong>Summary<strong> : _Draco dan Hermione baru saja resmi berpacaran dan saat itu muncul seorang gadis bernama Emilly. Sebenarnya siapa sih Emilly dan kenapa ia memanggil Draco_ _**Kakek buyut**__?_  
><strong>Warning<strong> : OOC, Gaje, Cerita Pasaran, Abal, Pasang Helm kalian karena kecepatan cerita 2gb/s.  
>No Voldy Moldy, No Magic, No Dunia Sihir. Cerita dengan kehidupan 'normal' dan So pasti kagak ada Pureblood sama Mudblood adanya Red Blood alias darah merah kekeke~<p>

* * *

><p>Draco memijat keningnya, ia lelah selalu bertengkar dengan Emilly. Oke, cukup bukan itu masalahnya. Draco tahu kalau bertengkar dan mengejek adalah spesialisasinya dan ia <em>dulu<em> sering melakukannya pada Hermione, cewek terpintar se Hogwarts yang sekarang resmi menjadi pacarnya sejak dua bulan lalu. Tapi Emilly berbeda, bertengkar dengannya lebih mirip memaki bayangan di dalam cermin. Dan itu membuat cowok platina ini kesal sampai keubun-ubun. Apalagi mendengar perkataan Hermione kalau sifat Emilly sebelas duabelas dengan Draco.

"Sudahlah _mate_, nggak usah dipikirin. Nanti otakmu bisa konslet tahu!"

Draco melirik singkat pemuda berkulit hitam yang duduk disebelahnya itu "Diamlah Blaise, kau juga akan stress kalau ada di posisiku"

"Kau berlebihan" Sahut Blaise yang dibalas dengan tatapan galak dari Draco.

"Oke.. Oke.. terserah kau saja _mate_" Blaise nyengir kuda " Oh iya, jam berapa sekarang? Aku ada kencan dengan Pansy. Aku pergi dulu, _bye_" Blaise langsung ngacir keluar ruangan rekreasi.

Draco teringat janjinya dengan Hermione, segera ia melangkah ke arah taman yang berada di bagian belakang komplek asrama Hogwarts. Draco menaikkan kerah jaketnya, mengendap-endap agar tidak ada yang melihatnya _nyaris_ melanggar jam malam yang bakal berlaku 15 menit lagi.

Dilihatnya gadis dengan rambut coklat megar sedang berdiri di samping pohon dan sedang menggosok-gosokan tangannya menahan dingin yang menusuk kulit putihnya. Draco tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekat dan memeluk _gadisnya_ itu dari belakang.

"Draco" Pekik Hermione kaget

Draco memamerkan senyum _berkilau_ terbaiknya pada Hermione yang langsung membuat Hermione tersipu. " Kau sudah lama disini Mione, _sayang_?"

"Lima menit yang lalu, _mungkin_" Jawab Hermione pendek, "Ouch! Seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat" Draco tersenyum lagi "Kemarikan tanganmu, biar aku hangatkan"

"Sudahlah Draco, tidak perlu"

"Tidak..tidak" Draco dengan cepat menyambar kedua tangan mungil milik Hermione kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Apa _bibirmu_ juga kedinginan?" Draco menyeringai tipis, Hermione menaikkan satu alisnya ia tahu apa maksud tersembunyi _Pangeran_nya itu.

"Err- itu tidak perlu Draco, _sepertinya_"

"Benarkah?" Draco menyunggingkan senyum menggodanya, Merlin! Hermione hampir meleleh. Ia menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"_Sepertinya_ memang tidak perlu" Ucap Draco menggoda dan khas Draco banget, "Oke.. aku..aku.. Ya"

"Bilang daritadi _sayang_" Draco segera saja mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir lembut milik Hermione.

Kecupan, desahan, saling bertukar _saliva_ menemani malam mereka berdua. Sampai sebuah suara dengan konsensitasnya berhasil menghentikan aksi kedua orang yang sedang dimabuk asmara ini. Draco dan Hermione refleks bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

"Siapa itu Draco?" Ucap Hermione sepelan mungkin dan hanya Draco yang dapat mendengarnya. "Entahlah, semoga saja bukan McGonagall atau si rambut berminyak Snape" Sahut Draco.

Draco berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang mengagetkan mereka tadi dengan sedikit menghintip dari balik pohon.

"Klakson?"Ucap Draco begitu ia berhasil menangkap sosok gadis yang tidak kalah cantik dari Hermione berjalan kearah danau hitam.

"Siapa? Klakson?" Hermione bertanya heran pada Draco, yang langsung dijawab dengan endikan dagu oleh Draco kearah gadis yang dipanggilnya (sebenarnya diejeknya) Klakson.

"Emilly~ Mau apa dia malam-malam begini?" Ucap Hermione matanya masih mengamati Emilly sampai gadis itu benar-benar menghilang.

"Entahlah~ Apa untungnya aku mengetahui kerjaan Klakson" Jawab Draco malas.

"Kita buntuti dia, aku penasaran kenapa setiap malam dia menghilang dari tempat tidur. Ayo Draco!"

Tanpa persetujuan Draco, Hermione menarik (baca menyeret) tangan Draco agar mau mengikutinya menguntit kegiatan mencurigakan dari gadis blonde bernama lengkap Emilly Clarkson yang menjadi teman sekamarnya itu. Hermione hampir saja kehilangan jejaknya kalau saja kaki Draco tidak usil menginjak tanaman yang ada disekitar situ. Emilly memasuki terowongan yang entah sejak kapan berada di sekitar danau hitam itu.

"Wow! Aku baru tahu ada terowongan disekitar sana" Ucap Draco _sedikit_ takjub

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Draco, Hermione terus masuk kedalam terowongan. Terowongan itu banyak sekali cabangnya, dan untunglah tubuh Emilly belum terlalu jauh dari jarak pandang mereka berdua.

"Apa yang Klakson lakukan dengan benda aneh itu?" Ucap Draco begitu mereka telah berhasil menguntit Emilly sampai ketujuan akhirnya. Emilly terlihat sedang mengutak atik benda yang entah namanya apa dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik sakunya. Hermione membelalak begitu melihat Tiara milik Helena Ravenclaw yang dipajang dikantor kepala sekolah berada ditangan Emilly.

"Wow! Aku berani taruhan dia belum dapat izin tertulis untuk membawa tiara itu dari tempat seharusnya" Komentar Draco.

"Baiklah~ Kita harus menghentikan apapun rencana Emilly" Hermione segera keluar dari balik persembunyiannya dan berjalan kearah Emilly.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Tanya Hermione

"Wow! Kau hebat Klakson! Aku ingin belajar darimu cara meminjamnya" Timpal Draco sambil menunjuk Tiara yang dipegang Emilly.

Emilly memasang wajah datarnya, dan tiba-tiba saja sudut bibirnya terangkat. Hermione menyipitkan matanya, ia yakin kalau senyum meremehkan itu benar-benar mirip Draco.

"Apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?" Tanya Emilly tanpa mengubah ekspresinya.

"Semuanya" Jawab Hermione

"Aku cuma ingin meminjamnya sebentar" Ucap Emilly sambil memandang Tiara dan Hermione bergantian.

"Oh ya~ Alasan yang bagus Klakson!" Timpal Draco dengan nada mengejek yang mencengangkan.

"Diamlah Malfret!" Sahut Emilly, Draco makin kesal nama keramatnya dipanggil Malfret (_Malfoy dan Ferret_).

"Cukup! Hentikan!" Teriak Hermione yang berhasil membungkam perang mulut yang sebentar lagi terjadi "Benarkah hanya itu?" Tanya Hermione lagi yang masih mencurigai gadis blonde itu.

"Sangat susah menipu _keluarga_ sendiri" Ucap Emilly

"Apa maksudmu Klakson! Dan dan kenapa bandul itu ada padamu? Jangan bilang kau mencurinya juga!" Draco benar-benar kesal bandul turun-temurunnya yang seharusnya ada di Hermione sekarang menjuntai indah tepat dileher Emilly.

"Ini pemberian. Aku tidak mencurinya sama sekali" Ucap Emilly sambil menyentuh bandul hijau itu. "Itu hanya ada satu didunia dan hanya diturunkan oleh keluarga Malfoy" Ucap Draco sambil menunjuk nunjuk bandul hijau itu.

"Tidak mungkin~ Bandul itu masih ada dileherku" Sahut Hermione dan memang benar masih ada dileher Hermione.

"Ini aneh, tidak mungkin bandul itu ada kembarannya"

"Bukan~ Ini memang bandul yang sama~ Kau tidak usah bingung begitu kakek buyut!" Ucap Emilly

"Apa? HaHaHa.. Kau memanggilku apa? Kakek Buyut? Yang benar saja, usiaku masih 18 tahun!" Ucap Draco tajam.

Emilly menarik rambut blondenya sendiri yang ternyata sebuah wig, dan sekarang Draco dan Hermione tercengang melihat Emilly yang memiliki rambut platina seperti Draco dan para Malfoy lainnya.

"Dia terlihat seperti kau yang memakai wig panjang Draco" Ucap Hermione sambil tertawa cekikian melihat _kemiripan_ Draco dan Emilly.

Kali ini Emilly mendekatkan jarinya kearah matanya dan ia melepas lensa biru yang menutupi wanra asli matanya yang coklat madu.

"Wow! Menurutku dia terlihat seperti kau yang meluruskan rambut lalu mengecatnya, Hermione" Ucap Draco yang tidak mau kalah dengan _gadisnya_.

"Tidak! Dia lebih mirip kau Draco!"

"Mirip kau Hermione!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Stop! Tidak masalah aku mirip siapa"

"Oh ya! Betul~ Lalu untuk apa kau mencuri Tiara itu?" Tanya Hermione dengan nada serius. "Agar bisa menyelamatkan keluarga Malfoy"

"Apa maksudmu Klakson!"

"Keluarga Besar Malfoy tewas dalam ledakan saat pesta di Malfoy Manor. Dan aku satu-satunya yang selamat karena aku kabur saat pesta berlangsung!"

"Apa? Yang benar saja?" Ucap Draco dengan nada tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Hermione lagi.

"Simple saja. Aku membuat mesin waktu untuk mencegah pemusnahan besar-besaran keluarga Malfoy. Dan sialnya bukan kembali ke delapan bulan yang lalu malah kembali ke delapan puluh tahun yang lalu. Alat rusak dan terjebak bersama kakek nenek di sekolah tempo dulu"

"Hahahaha~ Cerita yang bagus Klakson! Eh~ kalau kau Malfoy, berarti namamu bukan Emilly Clarkson kan? Emilly Malfoy seharusnya. Wow! Apa aku harus mengejekmu dengan _Malfret_ juga"

"Malfret hanya untuk kakek buyut tercinta" Emilly menyeringai kearah Draco yang mulai frustasi.

"Baiklah~ Aku harus pergi dari tempat ini!" Seru Emilly yang bersiap memasukan Tiara milik Helena Ravenclaw kedalam mesin anehnya.

"Tunggu..Tunggu.. Bagaimana kami bisa percaya padamu, bisa saja kau mencuri Tiara berharga itu!" Ucap Hermione.

"Santailah~ Nanti akan kukembalikan, _mungkin_"

"Mungkin? Kau bilang mungkin? Tidak bisa, pokoknya kembalikan sekarang juga Emilly!"

"Aku butuh ini untuk kembali kemasaku" Jawab Emilly cepat " Aku mohon, aku membutuhkannya untuk menyelamatkan keluargaku" Lirihnya lagi.

"Bagaimana ini Draco?" Bisik Hermione pada pria Platina disebelahnya, "Kurasa kita harus ikut dengannya. Yah~ untuk memastikan dia tidak membawa kabur Tiaranya. Lagipula kalau ceritanya benar aku tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat keluargaku yang akan meledak besar-besaran seperti itu"

"Draco.."

"Tidak apa-apa~ Aku akan menjagamu Mione, _sayang_. Percayalah"

"Sudah selesai acara bisik-bisiknya? Aku menunggu!" Emilly berkata dengan nada bosan.

"Baik~ Kau boleh membawa Tiara itu tapi dengan satu syarat!" Sahut Hermione, "Apa?"

"Kami harus ikut denganmu" Emilly mengkerutkan keningnya, sepertinya ia sedang berfikir. "Baiklah asalkan kalian tidak mengatakan siapa kalian sebenarnya"

"Cerewet sekali" Gerutu Draco sebal

"Pegang tanganku, efeknya mungkin menyakitkan dan ada kemungkinan kalian akan limbung dan muntah~ Jadi berhati-hatilah!"

WUSSSHH

PLOP

Draco merasa mual, perutnya benar-benar tidak bersahabat sekarang dan benar saja detik berikutnya isi perut Draco keluar tanpa dikomando.

"Santai saja. Aku juga begitu pertama kali" Ucap Emilly kepada dua orang _seniornya_ itu.

"Dimana?" Tanya Hermione begitu ia telah berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi, "Tentu saja masa depan, memang dimana lagi" Emilly mengangkat satu alisnya keatas.

"Jadi beginikah masa depan?" Draco berujar sambil menatap sekelilingnya takjub

"Malfoy Manor meledak pukul 20.00 dan itu terjadi setengah jam setelah aku kabur"

"Lalu?"

"Ini sudah lima menit dan kita punya 25 menit untuk menyelamatkan semuanya"

"Pakai ini" Emilly melemparkan benda _silver_ berbentuk persegi panjang kearah Draco, "Tekan tombol merahnya"

Draco langsung saja menekan tombol merah benda pemberian Emilly itu, " Wow Keren!" Draco berteriak histeris melihat benda _ajaib_ itu.

"Bagiku itu terlihat seperti otopet tanpa roda" Timpal Hermione sambil menatap ngeri benda tersebut.

"Ayolah Mione, _sayang_. Benda ini keren. Aku tak sabar mencobanya. Dan wow! Apa ini? Navigator?" Tunjuk Draco.

"Ya dilengkapi dengan komputerisasi serta peta yang langsung tersambung dengan satelit, webcam beserta alat komunikasi jarak jauh, Bagaimana?" Terang Emilly.

"Ini benar-benar keren!" Draco berteriak histeris segera saja ia melompat ke atas benda itu, "Ayo Mione! Kau harus mencobanya!" Hermione sepertinya benar-benar tidak menyukai alat_ masa depan_ itu.

"Berapa kecepatan terbangnya?" Tanya Hermione dengan tampang pucat ke arah Emilly.

"Rata-rata 200 km/jam, tapi bisa lebih kok dan ketinggiannya bisa nyampe 1 km di atas permukaan tanah" Emilly berkata dengan semangat menggebu-gebu yang terlihat sama antusiasnya dengan Draco sementara wajah Hermione terlihat seperti tidak dialiri darah.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Ayo pergi!" Emilly berseru kencang lalu melesat keudara.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar! Mione pegangan yang erat! Wuhuu _I'm Coming_!" Draco berteriak kencang dan menggas seperti orang kesetanan tidak menyadari wajah _horror_ penumpangnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, _Welcome to Malfoy Manor_!" Emilly berujar sambil menekan lagi tombol merah yang terletak ditengah-tengah Navigator.

"Ini Malfoy Manor? Lebih besar dan yaah.. Menakjubkan" Draco tak henti-hentinya memandangi _Manor_-nya sendiri.

"Ya.. Kakek Scorpius yang melebarkannya"

"Scorpius?"Tanya Hermione heran, "Anak pertama _kalian_, Ouch~ lebih baik tidak usah membahas silsilah keluarga~ Ayo cepat!"

"Tunggu! Berarti aku dan Mione beneran menikah nih!" Ucapan Draco kegirangan dan sukses mendapat tatapan kesal dari dua orang gadis yang ada di sekitarnya "Kakek buyut benar-benar payah~"Komentar Emilly pendek.

"Emilly? Kau kah?"

"Merlin! Itu suara _Mum_~ Cepatlah bersembunyi" Emilly berujar panik sambil mendorong Draco dan Hermione bersembunyi dibalik dinding.

Draco menghintip sedikit, dilihatnya seorang wanita berusia sekitar Narcissa, Ibunya sedang berjalan melewati koridor. Sambil meneriaki Emilly, merasa tidak ada jawaban wanita berambut coklat itu masuk ke dalam lagi.

"Huh syukurlah~ Ayo ikuti aku" Emilly berujar pelan seraya mengendap-endap masuk kedalam Malfoy Manor diikuti kedua orang murid Hogwarts itu.

"Emilly, katakan apa rencanamu?" Emilly menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap Hermione "Ke menara pengawas. Mencari beberapa kemungkinan sumber ledakan"

"Kau yakin akan berhasil?" Kali ini Draco menimpali "_Fifty Fifty_, Entahlah"

"Kenapa tidak kau peringati saja mereka semua?"

"Itu masuk rencana B. Lagipula kakek Scorpy akan _bangkit dari kubur_ kalau sampai Manor hancur"

"Katakan saja Draco Malfoy yang meminta"

"Ouch~ saran bagus kakek buyut, terima kasih sudah menjadikan aku orang gila disini" Emilly melotot kearah Draco.

"Kau berlebihan" Balas Draco sarkatis

Emilly memutar bola matanya lelah, hal yang benar-benar mencengangkan Draco (Indentik 100% dengan Hermione). "Ikut atau kutinggal?" Nada bicara Emilly barusan cukup untuk menghentikan sesi adu _argumen_ ketiganya.

Emilly berjalan cepat ke lift di dekat sana diikuti kedua seniornya. Memanjat tangga spiral lalu memasukan kata sandi di depan ruang kerja keluarga Malfoy.

"Kalian tunggu saja disini. Aku akan memeriksanya"

Ucapan Emilly barusan langsung dijawab satu anggukan cepat oleh Draco dan Hermione. Gadis Platina itu berjalan masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan daun pintu kayu elk.

"_Well_, ini sedikit yaah... kau tahu, menegangkan" Draco berujar pelan. "Ya.. Apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"

"Semoga.." Draco tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala _gadisnya_ itu. Hening beberapa saat sampai Draco berbuat ulah yang berhasil mengubah suasana.

"Merlin! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Hermione berujar panik

"Aku sungguh tidak sengaja" Sahut Draco yang tak kalah paniknya

"Apa yang harus kita katakan nanti kalau Emilly tahu patung torso ini _sudah tidak utuh lagi_" Hermione melotot kearah Draco meminta pertanggung jawaban pria bermata biru itu.

Bosan adu mulut, mereka berdua memilih menyingkirkan pecahan patung itu. "Hey, apa ini?" Draco mengangkat sebuah perkamen hijau.

"Draco ayolah, jangan berbuat hal aneh lagi" Hermione menatap lelah

"Tenanglah, Mione _sayang_" Draco mengindahkan perkataan Hermione, ia malah menarik kedua ujung perkamen itu.

"Waah.. silsilah.." Komentar Draco singkat, matanya menelusuri setiap isi perkamen itu. "Lihat Mione, ada nama kau" Hermione berjalan mendekat kearah Draco.

"Jadi, Scorpius nama anak lelaki kita" Draco tertawa konyol, sementara gadis disebelahnya memutar bola matanya "Dan ingatkan aku kalau kita _nanti_ punya anak perempuan bernama Rose"

Draco melirik singkat ke samping nama Scorpius dan ia menemukan nama Sunny Rachell Malfoy-Lovegood. "Jangan katakan Scorpy kita menikahi anak Luna Lovegood"

Draco menelusuri garis vertikal dibawah nama Scorpius dan Sunny, dan ia menemukan nama Peter Lucius Malfoy dibawahnya. "Scorpy cuma punya satu anak" Komentar Draco lagi.

Dan disamping nama Peter, Draco bisa menemukan nama Victory Carmen Malfoy-Jung. "Jung?" Draco mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ternyata Emilly tidak berbohong Draco" Hermione menunjuk nama Emilly Jane Malfoy yang terhubung dengan garis milik Peter dan Victory "Dan kita juga punya satu lagi yang bernama Eddie" Draco berkata senang sambil menunjuk nama Eddie Draco Malfoy.

"Sebaiknya kita telusuri punya Rose juga" Ujar Hermione diikuti anggukan kepala Draco. "Albus Severus Potter? Rose menikahi anak Pothead?"

"Draco! Jangan mengejek Harry"

"Oke..oke.. Mione, _sayang_. Aku penasaran apa yang ada dibawahnya" Draco berujar pelan sambil telunjuknya menelusuri garis vertikal dibawah nama Rose dan Albus. Sebelum Draco membaca lebih jauh, Emilly muncul dengan wajah ketakutan dari balik pintu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak menyangka.. Cepat.. ke menara timur!"

**19.55**

"Alex, apa kau melihat Emilly?" Tanya Victory kepada keponakannya Alex Antonie Potter.

"Tidak. Dari tadi aku belum melihat Emilly. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya nanti akan ku katakan kalau Bibi mencarinya" Sahut Alex.

"Oh iya, selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Nathalie, Alex" Victory tersenyum hangat dan memeluk Alex singkat lalu pergi.

**19.57**

"Emilly? Ada apa lagi?" Hermione bertanya pada gadis platina yang sedang berlari didepannya itu.

"Aku harus mengatakan kebenaran"

**19.59**

**B****RA****AA****AKK****K**

Emilly muncul terengah-engah kehabisan nafas dari balik pintu utama. Kontan mereka bertiga (Draco dan Hermione masih mengekor) menjadi objek perhatian di aula super besar _Malfoy Manor_.

"Kau kenapa Emilly" Seru seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 9 tahunan yang sebelas dua belas dengan Emilly rupanya.

"Emilly, ada apa _sayang_?" Kali ini Victory berujar panik

"Ada yang mencoba membunuh kita" Sahut Draco tanpa dikomando

"Apa maksud anda tuan?" Peter Malfoy berkata tajam. "Ada yang berencana meledakan Manor, _Dad_"

"Kau yakin Nak?" Seorang wanita tua bertanya kepada mereka. "Ya.. dan kami tahu siapa pelakunya"

"Katakan!"

"Dia" Tunjuk Emilly kearah seorang pria setengah baya yang mengenakan tuxsedo putih "Maugrim Riddle! Andalah pelakunya!"

Semua orang di dalam Manor menatap tak percaya.

"Ayah?" Seorang gadis berambut blonde berkata pelan pada pria itu. "Kenapa?"

KHU..KHU..KHU..KHU..BWA...HAAA..HAAAA..HAAA..

"Ya.. aku.. aku yang melakukannya.. Kau pintar sekali Emilly!" Ucap Maugrim setelah puas tertawa. "Tapi kau terlambat nak.. sebentar lagi tempat ini akan meledak.."

57

58

59

60

**20.00**

"Ada apa ini?" Maugrim berteriak marah, ia menatap tajam kearah Emilly. Gadis Platina itu memamerkan senyum mengejek _warisan_ Draco.

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku apa peledaknya sudah aktif atau tidak" Ucap Emilly. "Pengendalinya sudah hancur Tuan Maugrim yang terhormat" Hermione menimpali.

...HAAA..HAAAA..HAAA..

"Huh.. aku sampai meneteskan air mata saking terharunya.. Tapi kau salah bocah.. Lihatlah ini!" Maugrim mengeluarkan sebuah remote dari balik sakunya.

"Sial" Draco berujar pelan

"Kalau aku menekan tombol merah ini.. Kita semua akan Kaboom" Ucap Maugrim tertawa-tawa senang.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu Maugrim!" Peter berkata sarkatis. "Santailah Malfoy, aku cuma ingin membalas dendam"

"Apa salah kami padamu" Victory berujar lemah dari pelukan suaminya. " Salah kalian? Salah kalian APA? Terimakasih untuk HIDUP MELARAT PEMBERIAN KALIAN!" Maugrim berteriak marah.

"Nathalie.. Kemarilah _sayang_." Ucap Maugrim kearah gadis blonde yang bernama lengkap Nathalie Riddle. Nathalie berjalan pelan ke arah ayahnya yang sukses membuat Emilly beserta keluarganya membelalak tidak percaya.

"Nat.. aku kira kau.." Ucap Alex yang masih dalam keadaan kaget luar biasa. "Maaf.." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Nathalie begitu dia sampai disamping ayahnya.

Maugrim menyeringai puas, ia dan Nathalie berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar di arah barat. "Selamat tinggal semuanya"

"Maaf.." Nathalie berujar pelan.. "Maaf.. _Dad_" Detik berikutnya Nathalie merebut remote dari tangan Maugrim dan melemparnya asal. Maugrim yang sudah murka memukul putrinya sendiri sampai pingsan. Ia berlari kearah remote itu, tapi sayang Peter menghalanginya " Mau kemana?"

"Kau sudah tamat, Maugrim" Alex memungut remote yang tergeletak dan memasukannya kegelas es krim Eddie.

"Selamat menikmati harimu di penjara tuan Riddle"

"Saatnya kalian kembali.." Emilly menuntun mereka kesebuah ruangan aneh bawah tanah milik keluarga Malfoy. Emilly meletakan mesin anehnya lalu bersiap memasukan Tiara Helena Ravenclaw.

"Tunggu.. Emilly.. Aku ada pertanyaan untukmu" Draco berkata cepat, "Apa?"

"Siapa yang memberimu bandul hijau itu?"

"Nenek buyut yang memberikannya saat aku berumur 5 tahun. Itulah saat terakhir aku melihatnya"

"Aku meninggal 13 tahun dari sekarang!" Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya. "Salah, tepatnya 10 tahun dari sekarang. Dan Kakek buyut 2 tahun sebelumnya"

"Apa? Yang benar saja? Tunggu.. berapa usiamu Emilly?" Draco melipat tangannya didada, "Lima belas tahun lebih 9 bulan"

"Yang benar saja.."

"Sekarang sudah tidak ada pertanyaan lagi kan? Saatnya kalian kembali.."

"Tunggu.. tunggu.. ada satu lagi!" Kali ini giliran Hermione yang menginterupsi kegiatan Emilly.

"kalau aku tidak salah analisis kau kabur karena pesta pertunangan sepupumu kan?" Hermione mengucapkannya dalam satu tarikan napas. Emilly membelalak kaget, dan Draco yang melihat perubahan air muka Emilly lalu menyeringai jahil.

"Kau menyukai Alex kan? Hahahaha..." Draco memulai _kebiasaannya_ lagi.

Emilly menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah, "Ya.. aku..aku.. menyukai Alex.. dan aku sangat membenci pertunangan bodohnya itu..tapi..." Emilly menggantungkan kalimatnya yang sukses mendapat tatapan tidak sabar dari Draco serta Hermione.

"Aku akan membiarkannya dengan Nathalie.. Kurasa dia gadis baik" Lanjut Emilly sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Hermione langsung memeluk Emilly, "Kau akan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang baik Milly, _sayang_"

"Terimakasih.. Nenek, aku senang bisa bertemu kau lagi"

"Kami bangga punya kau Emilly" Timpal Draco dengan nada malu-malu. Emilly tersenyum menatap kakek buyutnya itu.

"_Well_, saatnya pulang. Aku sudah lelah" Draco berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia tidak mau ke Malfoy-annya ternodai dengan acara haru biru macam ini.

Emilly memasukan Tiara kedalam mesin waktunya, lalu gadis platina itu meminta Draco memegang Tiara dan Hermione memegang tangan Draco.

"Aku sayang kalian berdua!" Emilly berteriak sebelum mesin waktu benar-benar menghilangkan tubuh Draco dan Hermione dan mengembalikan mereka berdua ke zaman asalnya.

WUSSSHH

PLOP

"Ukh.. Kepalaku.." Hermione memijat kepalanya yang serasa berdenyut. Sementara Draco berdiri sempoyongan disebelahnya.

"Mione, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya.." Jawab Hermione singkat lalu mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari terowongan itu.

"Hah~ Tidak kusangka kita pergi hanya satu menit" Draco berkata pelan pada gadis disebelahnya itu.

"Ya.. menyenangkan bisa bertemu orang dimasa depan" Hermione menimpali.

"Hermione.."

"Ya, Draco?"

"Aku ingin bertanya?"

"Katakan saja"

"Uhm.. Bagaimana cara mengembalikan ini?" Draco mengangkat tangannya yang memegang Tiara milik Helena Ravenclaw, Hermione kontan menatapnya horror.

"EMILLY!"

- **FIN** -

WUHUUUUUU~ Akhirnya selesai juga FF Pertama aku.. Kekekekeke... Bohong banget kalau aku bilang ini FF pertama yang aku buat.. hahaha.. Yang bener FF Pertama aku tentang DraMione.. WOW! Aku tidak menyangka bisa menyelesaikannya.. Nyehehehehe~ Maaf ceritanya rada aneh yaakk... Kekekekekeke~ Udah ah~ aku cabut dulu~ Dadah! Aha! Ketinggalan.. silahkan klik tombol _review _bagi yang ingin memberikan komentar atau apalah dan sebagainya gitu.. Ditunggu yaak ^^ Thank You, Arigatou, Gomawo, Terimakasih :D


End file.
